Hogwart Sweethearts
by Vicki1
Summary: This is a sweet, simple story about Percy and Penelope and their relationship as it developed from the begining in their 5th year to when they graduate in their 7th year (SS through PA).
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write this for a very long time. Basically, its how I see Percy and Penelope's relationship develop throughout their time at Hogwarts. I tried to stay as accurate as I can to what was happening in the books at the time, but I must admit, I will take some dramatic license. I'll also make up some names of charms, potions, books, etc. Its just easier that way. However, I must give props to the Harry Potter Lexicon at www.hp-lexicon.org/index-2.html. It's a really awesome site with so much information! Anyway, other liberties I'll be taking is that there will be a Yule Ball every year, even though it really only happened in the fourth book. Its just that I need atmosphere! It is a romance, after all! LOL! Anyway, I think that's it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything   
  
  
  
Percy's Journal  
  
October 14 - 5th Year  
  
  
  
Well, it has been quite some time since I've picked this up and written in it. I've been rather busy with my work hear at Hogwarts. As I wrote in the summer, I have been named one of the prefects of Gryffindor. Having such an important position is quite some work, you know. Of course, I am perfectly capable of handling such responsibilities, which I have already proven during these first weeks at Hogwarts. In any case, I suppose the most trying aspect of my prefect duties is handling George and Fred. I thought that they'd at least respect the sacred title of prefect but I think it only provokes them more. I keep telling mom and dad that they'll likely to get kicked out of Hogwarts, and I'll make sure I'm the one to do it (I'd love to see the looks on their faces), but even mom's occasional howlers can't get to them to stop.  
  
Besides my prefect duties, I have been working and studying extremely hard this year. Of course, I've always found school work to be of the highest priority for any student, not just myself. However, as it is known, at the end of their fifth year, Hogwarts students are expected to take the O.W.L.s, so there is much work to do. Still, I am extremely confident that I will do well. After all, I have been receiving Os in all my classes, including Professor Snape's Potions class, an achievement in its own right. Well, it's not like Potions is hard or anything. Actually, its quite simple, in my own humble opinion. Professor Snape just has certain biases toward students who are not from Slytherian. I suppose that's known though, yet he can't deny me my well deserved grades for my exceptionally perfect work. In any case, Professor McGonagall is very pleased with me. She says if I continue on this path (which, no doubt, I will), I'll most definitely be named Head Boy in my seventh year, which she'll just love to smear in Professor Snape's face, although she hasn't actually gone out and said it just like that. Also, she told me that my future looks very promising, after Hogwarts I mean.   
  
Which reminds me, this is the year when we begin deciding on our future careers. How exciting! Toward the end of the spring semester, I'll be meeting with Professor McGonagall, and we'll be discussing my options. I am quite certain that I'll have plenty of careers to choose from. However, I am most interested in a job at the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure if I can just establish myself there, I can be hugely successful. Of course, I would like to find myself in a very prestigious department and not something like the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, no offense to my dad. But, after all, if I can make some real money, then I can finally leave the Burrow (which will lift a burden on my parents, might I add) and live in comfort (well, at least I'll have a decent pair of robes for a change). Moreover, I can actually earn respect and honor for the Weasley name. At any rate, I won't be able to do anything if I don't continue with my studies or, even worse, decide to settle on some miniscule job like my dad did.  
  
Anyhow, things are going rather swell for me. School is good (as usual) and so is all of my prefect work (mom is so proud). My fifth year is really just about perfect. Well, except for one thing. I matters well write about it, although its really quite trivial. It's just that there's this girl. Her name's Penelope Clearwater. Anyway, it's no big deal, but I suppose I think she's rather interesting. Yes, interesting is the word I'd use. See, she's in my double potions class and my double transfiguration class. She's also a prefect, which is really rather convenient, wouldn't you say? Anyway, I've found her to be exceptionally smart. About as smart as I am (can you imagine?). Besides being bright, she's really very nice and polite, not to mention a firm believer in following the rules (hence, why she's a prefect). Of course, I haven't actually talked to her too much, being busy with schoolwork and all, but from those rare times that I have spoken to her, she's proven herself to be as I described. She's also pretty - really pretty, which, I mean, has nothing to do with anything, but I just thought I'd say so. After all, I don't waste my time on such meaningless nonsense as gawking at pretty girls. Although, I must admit, sometimes I do find myself staring at her during class; not during class, of course, just at perhaps the beginning and the end. That's it. I mean, I always pay attention during class. That goes without saying. I'm talking about the few minutes before the professor starts and when he wraps the lesson up at the end. Nothing wrong in that. Anyway, I guess I should mention that she's actually not from my house. She's from Ravenclaw. Now, I know its rare for houses to mingle, but it's not completely unprecedented. There's no rule against it, of course, if we wanted to be friends or something like that. Study buddies perhaps. Yes, I know its rather untraditional, but I can bend tradition a bit if necessary, right? It might even be a slightly fun to take a walk on the wild side. What am I saying? It wouldn't be fun at all! I must be tired; it is late. I'll wrap this up then. I suppose I'll try to have a real long, nice talk with Penelope if the opportunity ever presents itself, but I'm not going to go out of my way or anything. That would be silly. Anyway, that's all. Good night.  
  
Percy Weasley got his opportunity the next afternoon. His Transfiguration class had just ended and he had watched Penelope Clearwater as she gathered her belongings and left the classroom. He was intent on following her to the Great Hall for lunch, perhaps catch up with her and start a little conversation before they went off to their own tables. However, he never got the chance, because he got distracted by Fred and George, who purposely let off some sort of small explosion in the hall that released a terrible stank that lingered throughout the hall. Once he finished reprimanding his brothers, who just laughed in reply, and cleaning up the smelly mess, Percy had completely lost sight of Penelope and found himself alone in the empty corridor, for everyone was in the Great Hall having lunch.  
  
Rather disappointed and aggravated, Percy straightened himself up and decided he wasn't very much in the mood to go have lunch only to be heckled by Fred and George. Instead, he choose to go to the library, where he could be alone with himself and study. It would prove to be far more peaceful and much less damaging to his pride.   
  
Percy entered the library only to stop short in his tracks. To his surprise, there was Penelope sitting by herself at one of the tables. She had several books open around her and had her head down as she wrote busily on a piece of parchment. Percy stared at her for awhile, unsure of what to do. He hadn't been expecting to find her there and he felt himself loosing his nerve to actually approach her. After all, it wouldn't really be that casual. It would be more so deliberate, and then what would she think? That he liked her? Say if she didn't like him? Could he possibly handle such a failure? In everything he'd ever did in his entire life, he had never remembered failing at anything before. Percy felt his stomach churn.  
  
After a moment, however, he finally resolved to go over and say hello. She was a fellow prefect; it was only proper for him to be friendly and polite, wasn't it? Smoothing his robes, adjusting his collar, tidying his red hair a bit, and making sure to stand tall with poise, he walked over to her with his usual pompous air. "Hello, Penelope," He greeted her in almost a diplomatic voice, standing before her and placing his right hand on the top of one of the empty chairs. Penelope looked up at him, startled by his interuption.  
  
As soon as she did, Percy felt his ears grow slightly pink. She was pretty; not extraordinarily gorgeous or stunningly beautiful or anything like that, but just a plain, ordinary kind of pretty. Her hair was curly and dark brown, nearly black in color. It was long, as well, almost reaching her waist and she had pulled half of it back into a clip, but some loose strands fell around her face. She had brown, smart looking eyes and a sweet, simple smile. Her cheeks flushed slightly at Percy's unexpected presence. "Oh, hello, Percy."  
  
Then, there was silence. A very awkward silence. Percy just stood there, staring at her, sometimes giving slight nods. He was a complete blank; he had no idea what he should say. It was very unlike him to not have something to talk about. It was even more unlike him to be so unprepared. I should have thought about this more, he thought to himself, instead of just running up to her so spontaneous like that. By now, Percy was sure his whole face had grown pink, but he still managed to coolly stay standing erect before her. There had to be something he could speak about! Himself, perhaps, or schoolwork or maybe their prefect duties. Those were good subjects he was very well equipped to handle. Yet, as the quiet between them became more stiffling, Percy felt compelled to say anything and so he said the first thought to come into his head, which had become a jumble of thoughts at the moment.   
  
"Nice weather, isn't it?" he blurted out, posing the question as if it was a matter which should receive very serious attention. He held his chin up in his portentous way, but immediately felt stupid after saying it.  
  
Penelope glanced toward the window which revealed a rather overcast day. It looked like it was about to rain. She frowned slightly before turning to him with a smile and saying, "Well, I guess so. I don't mind the clouds all that much. Or the rain, really."  
  
Percy swallowed hard and used all his strength to nod and reply, "Yes, well…" He looked away from her as he trailed off, his ears as red as his hair, and began staring at one of the books on the bookshelf, but found himself not able to comprehend what the title of the text was. Feeling absolutely foolish, he knew he should devise someway of leaving her as gracefully as possible only to never speak with her again, unless, of course, for prefect business. Yet, suddenly, the word "Potions" stood out on the binding of the book his eyes had been fixed on, trigger a splendid idea in his head.  
  
Quickly, Percy turned back to Penelope, who was looking rather confused and embarrassed herself, and questioned with a bit more excitement than he should have, "Have you finished Professor Snape's assignment on the uses of Pinnle-Poppin feathers in potion making?"  
  
"Oh, yes," answered Penelope, seemingly relieved to finally have something to talk about. "Do you need help with your essay?"  
  
"No, I already finished mine, thank you," said Percy a bit haughtily but then looked at her quizzically. "But you…you already finished as well?" She nodded. "Well, that's strange because, you know, I thought I was the only one who actually did it all. Mostly everyone else, in Gryffindor that is, hasn't even started it yet."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, not many in Ravenclaw have really began work on it either. But I thought I'd get it done as soon as I could, because, well, we've been getting so much work from all our classes everyday, and I'm afraid I might fall behind in something. I just really want to do well on all my O.W.L.s…" She gave a nervous, self-conscious laugh. Then, she suddenly began, "Hey, I was wonderin-" Interrupting herself, she appeared very hesitant and unsure as she gazed down at the table. She started again, "Well, uh, the thing is, if you wouldn't mind, I mean…you finished Professor Snape's assignment already, right? Because, see, I was just hoping that maybe…well, you're doing so well in Potions class and its really my worst subject…so I was just thinking that maybe you could read over my essay for me?" She had pulled out her two feet parchment on Pinnle-Poppin feathers - six inches longer than necessary.  
  
"Oh, wow," said Percy, admiring her essay. "You did put in quite an effort, didn't you?"   
  
"Yes, well, I…I guess I'm a bit silly. Do you mind reading through it, though?"  
  
Percy grinned. "No. Of course not. I don't mind," he assured her. Penelope beamed.  
  
"Really? Okay! Well, uh, here," she gestured toward the chair Percy had put his right hand on, "Have a seat, please." And Percy did so, very happily and began reading over Penelope's essay.  
  
Penelope's Diary  
  
October 16 - 5th year   
  
  
  
Good morning! Its very early (the sun is just beginning to rise!), and I'm the only one awake in the entire Ravenclaw house. I'm in the common room right now, and I can't remember it being so tranquil. It's really quite peaceful at this hour and so nice and quiet. Perfect for studying!   
  
Anyway, I know that I don't usually write in the morning, but I didn't get the opportunity to write last night. I've been so busy with schoolwork lately (not to mention prefect duties). That's what I was doing last night instead of writing in here. I must have been up to midnight doing all my assignments and studying! Then weren't kidding when they said that the O.W.L.s year was going to be hard. I'm just afraid for 7th year and the N.E.W.T.s! It's all right though; I don't mind too much. After all, I always did like school and some of the stuff we're learning is really interesting. Especially in Care of Magical Creatures! Yesterday, Professor Kettleburn taught us about Porlocks. They have the most fascinating anatomy. They really do. In any case, I don't have too many complaints about school except that there really is a lot of homework. Also, sometimes I think I do too much when I don't have to, which takes up so much time. Like, for Professor Flitwick's class, we had an assignment when we had to list 10 different charms we've learned so far this year and give a brief descripition and I picked 17! So, I guess a lot of its my own fault.  
  
Oh yeah, yesterday during lunch, Percy Weasley was really helped me out with my Potions homework. I'm sure I've mentioned him before, but he's in my year and he's a prefect too. He's also really very intelligent, and I think he's kind of cute too (of course that doesn't really matter to me or anything, but I just thought I'd say because he is cute in a book smart sort of way). Anyway, he's from Gryffindor, and he's from the large Weasley family (you can tell because of the fiery red hair!). My dad knows his father, I think. They both work for the Ministry of Magic, except in different departments, but my dad has told me before that Mr. Weasley is a really good man. He always has nice things to say about him and his family.   
  
Well, anyhow, it was kind of strange because Percy just came up to me unexpected and said hello. I mean, we've talked before, but only on prefect duties or maybe ask a quick question about class (we have Potions and Transfiguration together). At first, there was this uncomfortable silent period, but then we just started talking about Professor Snape's Potions class and our essay on Pinnle-Poppin feathers. I worked really hard on the essay, because I really want to get an O on it. As of now, all I've been getting is Es in Potions, no matter what I do. It's so frustrating. Sometimes I think it's because Professor Snape doesn't like anyone who's not in Slytherian, because I've seen Slytherian students hand in really lousy work, and still get Os. But I guess I'm just making excuses, because Percy is in Gryffindor, which everybody knows Professor Snape loathes, and he always gets Os on everything he hands in.   
  
Anyway, I'm digressing. As I was saying before, Percy and I were talking about our Potions' assignment on Pinnle-Poppin feathers, and he agreed to look over my essay for me. I had asked him because I know he's so good at it, and I was hoping he could give me a few tips to improve my work a bit. So, he read it, and he told me it was really good, but that I should add a few lines at the end about how if you mix the Pinnle-Poppin feathers with some Mandrakes, you can develop a pretty useful healing potion. He said it was really a rather obscure fact, because today they have better methods of making healing potions, but that exactly the way he forces Professor Snape to give him perfect marks, by putting in obscure tidbits in his essay like that one, because he'll only give a student Es if he just depends on the textbook. Then, Percy showed me this Potions book, called A History of Potions and their Uses Today by H.M. Beade, which he got for Christmas last year. It's a really nice book (its also really big), and it has so much information in it! Most of the details Percy uses in his Potions homework come from it. He even said I could borrow it if I wanted to, but I think I'd like to get my own. I'm going to write to mom and dad later about it. It'd really come in handy!   
  
At any rate, I'm hoping to get an O on the assignment. Percy said I will, which was really nice of him, but I don't know if he was just saying that to make me feel better or if he was actually being honest. I hope it was the latter. I'm excited to hand it in, though! I can't wait! Well, I think a few people are awake now, so I'd better go get ready for classes today. I'll try to write as soon as I can! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, firstly, I just want to give a big thanks to palomino for the reminder! I almost let that completely important detail slip by me (my gosh, has it really been that long since I read the second book?)! Anyway, I'll probably just make her a half-blood because it'll be simpler than rewriting the first chapter. But thank you, because I wouldn't have realized I had to make Penelope's mother a muggle otherwise. Also thanks for your nice review! Very appreciated.  
  
Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope it's not dragging or anything. Please RandR! And any reminders about certain details are always appreciated! Minded, I will have the Yule Ball (as I said earlier) probably during all their years, even though I know it's really only in GoF. I just need some atmosphere, so I'm entitling myself to some dramatic license! LOL! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything (how awesome would it be if I did, though? And I was J.K. Rowling...I'd be rich! More importantly, I'd actually know what was going to happen in books 6 and 7! How cool would that be? LOL!)   
  
The next Monday, Penelope sat in her Potions class, as Professor Snape collected the potions they made for grading and finished up his lesson, making sure to slip in his typical insults toward the class now and then. Penelope felt her leg begin to shake as she tapped her quill on the side of her desk in anticipation. Was he going to hand there assignments back today? Did she want her essay back today?  
  
She glanced over at Percy. For a moment, she was sure he had been looking at her, but he was looking down at his desk, seemingly writing something, although the tips of his ears were faintly pink. He didn't in the slightest bit look nervous about receiving his grade. Probably because he knows he did fantastic, Penelope thought, he doesn't have to worry about getting Es or anything. She began biting her lower lip as the class began winding to an end. Maybe Professor Snape wouldn't hand back their assignments after all. After wanting to get it back so bad, Penelope felt herself hoping that such would not be the case.   
  
Yet, suddenly, Professor Snape said, "…Now, as for your most recent homework assignments on the Pinnle-Poppin feathers, I suppose it is fortunate that you all took much longer than necessary to work with your potions today, because I was able to finish grading them all instead of wasting any of my precious time on it outside of the classroom. As for your essays, your work, on a whole, was adequate - barely adequate. I expect to see much better in the future. You seem to forget that I'm the one who is forced to read through all of this drivel, unless of course, you take pleasure in torturing me with your inaccurate information, missing details, and incoherent thought process. In any event…" Professor Snape sighed, but his mouth curled into a small, sinister smirk as he began to hand back the student's their parchment, a glistening delight in his beady eyes as they all looked very disappointed by their marks.   
  
However, when he reached Percy, the smirk faded and his mouth grew very tight and thin. He was clenching on to the parchment, causing it to crumple quite a bit. It looked as if it was taking all of Professor Snape's strength to will himself to hand back Percy's essay, placing it on the desk in front of him. Upon seeing the grade, Percy sat tall in his seat and a large, cocky grin spread across his face. From out of the corner of his mouth, Professor Snape managed to say, "Well, Mr. Weasley, be smug if you like. We'll see how long you can keep this up. I just might devise a special assignment for you…" Percy appeared rather unaffected by the threat as Professor Snape turned to leave him, making sure to add rather loudly, "Oh, and Mr. Weasley? Perhaps you can give your siblings some advice. You seemed to have discovered some new, special way of cheating that I've been unable to determine just yet. Then again, I always knew you were, of course, the cleverest of all the Weasley's here at Hogwarts."  
  
The smile on Percy's face disappeared as the small smirk returned to Professor Snape's face. Growing very rigid, Percy quickly began to state incredulously, "Professor Snape, I do not chea-"  
  
Professor Snape, however, rudely ignored him, interrupting him as he continued to hand back parchments. "Mr. Wood, a P is hardly an acceptable grade. Perhaps we'll have to arrange for a little less Quidditch practice and a little more Potion studying…"  
  
Penelope sat at her desk, staring at the highly offended Percy as Professor Snape continued to return the homework. Of course, everybody knew Percy Weasley, strict abbider and protector of the rules, would never cheat, but Percy's pride was not one use to such attacks on his character. So, still looking rather stiff, he stared straight ahead with gritted teeth and fierce eyes. As she looked at him with sympathetic eyes, she could feel herself growing angry for him. How could Professor Snape accuse Percy of cheating when all he did was do more work to earn his grade? Yet, Penelope's anger quickly melted away to apprehension as she saw Professor Snape hovering over her with her essay in his hands. She quickly face front to face him.   
  
"Miss Clearwater…" Professor Snape placed her parchment on her desk, having some difficulty handing hers back as well. On it was an "O," written in bright red ink. Her heart skipped a beat as she read it, as relief and excitement began to swell within her. She began to beam. However, Professor Snape was quick to sever her moment of accomplishment. "Interesting how you and Mr. Weasley are the only two students in this class who knew that mixing Pinnple-Poppin Feathers and Mandrakes was an old method for creating healing potions." His eyes glared at her very suspiciously. Then, abruptly, he averted them and turned to the class, "In any case…do not forget to do your essay on Polyjuice Potions. Class dismissed."  
  
Penelope, as did the rest of the class, rose from her seat, gathered her belongings and left the classroom, emerging up the stairs to the brighter halls of Hogwarts. On any other occasion, she would have been rather upset by Professor Snape's implications, but she was too consumed with her joy at finally get an O in Potions. After all her work, she had did it. She looked down at the essay, smiling to herself as she stared at the jaggedly written O. Wouldn't her parents be pleased? She'd have to write to them, giving them another reason as to why they should invest in buying her A History of Potions and Their Uses Today, which they were still undecided on. This is really fantastic, she thought, an O! And I never would've gotten it if it wasn't for…  
  
"Percy!" She suddenly called out, spotting him several feet in front of her. He was walking very stately, his chin held slightly up while his eyes still seemed to be fuming from the disrespect Professor Snape had just give him. His books were tucked under his arm and his robes were a bit bigger than they should have been for his thin, tall stature. Upon hearing his name, he turned around, intelligent eyes eventually landing on her. Penelope almost laughed in spite of herself, for she could not determine which was brighter; the shine on his prefect badge or his flaming orange hair.  
  
She ran over to him, feeling strangely excited to see him and, for some reason, she couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Hey, Percy."   
  
"Oh, Penelope!" His ostentatious composure seemed to give way an awkward one as he looked down at her. "Why, uh, hello."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you. For helping me that is. I got an O!" She held up the parchment to show it to him. Percy smiled, somewhat relieved but mostly happily.   
  
"Well, I told you you would, didn't I?" he told her.  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't have without you. So, thank you. I'm just so happy now. I've been working so hard in Potions. I mean, I thought I'd never get an O! I can't wait to write to my parents and tell them the news. They'll be so happy. Maybe it'll convince them to get me a copy of that potions book or yours, too! Wouldn't that be nice? Then you wouldn't need to help me anymore. Not that I mind you helping me! I like your help. I just meant - Oh, I'm sorry!" Penelope suddenly interrupted herself, blushing a bit at the realization that she had been going on nervously talking for quite awhile. "I'm rambling. I didn't mean to. You probably have something else you need to be doing now, anyway..." She trailed off, feeling both boring and silly all at once.   
  
"Oh, it's all right. Really, it is. I don't have anything to do ever." Percy, however, assured her quickly, and his ears immediately grew pink. "I mean, I don't have anything to do now."  
  
Penelope giggled. "Oh, ok…uh…" She was lost, completely forgetting what she had just been talking about. Her heart began to beat more rapidly and she felt her face grow hot in embarrassment. She stuttered a little while longer, "Well, I…uh…what was I saying, again? I forget!" She now laughed nervously, anxiously wringing her hands and feeling stupid. "Well, I guess I just wanted to thank you. That's all, really. Oh, also, I really think it was terrible of Professor Snape to say what he did."  
  
Percy's eyes grew serious as he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, he is absolutely preposterous. To even suggest that I would cheat - well!" Percy had grown fairly huffy as he went on. "I'm appalled! And, mind you, I usually stand by the good old-fashioned saying that teachers are always right, but this time! Well, he was just wrong! I research all my assignments very thoroughly which I'm supposed to do. Just because I take the effort to use various sources from the library as well as my own collection and not just our textbook does not mean I cheated. It takes a lot of nerve - well!" Percy inhaled deeply, as if to calm himself down a bit. He lowered his gaze to her, and his entire face, not just ears, immediately turned beat red as Penelope looked up at him.  
  
"I agree," she stated firmly. "Absolutley agree. I really think its quite commendable that you put such effort into your schoolwork." At this, she grew red as well at her lame compliment.  
  
"You do?" Percy questioned, a little shock in his voice but ultimately pleased. He then straightened himself up, "Why, thank you, Penelope. That's nice of you to say."  
  
They were quiet for awhile, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Penelope spoke up. "Well, that's all, I suppose. Thanks, again. I really appreciate it. Oh yeah, if you need help with anything - which is stupid, because you're so smart and everything - but if you do, ask me, okay? I'd really love to help you out if I can."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Well, goodbye, Percy."  
  
"Oh! Uh, bye, Penelope..." He gave a clumsy little wave and she smiled wider before walking away, still unwilling to stop grinning. She had really liked talking with Percy, even if she had made a complete fool of herself. Stammering and rambling and saying completely boring and stupid things; how could she make herself look so stupid? She began to frown. And then to ask if he'd want her to help him out in school? What was she thinking? He'd never need her help in anything.  
  
"Charms!" Percy's voice suddenly rang out through the hall, calling after her.  
  
Penelope felt her heart skip a beat. She turned to him, confused. "Charms?" she questioned. She knew Percy was good at Charms - Professor Flitwick was always using his work as an example in her class - but she had no idea why he was calling it out to her in the hall.  
  
"I mean - " Percy hesitated, shifting nervously where he stood. "Care of Magical Creatures. I need help - in Care of Magical Creatures." He said, voice wavering a bit.  
  
Penelope stared at him, still perplexed. Then, she blinked in realization and grinned. "Oh! Yeah, sure. I can help you in Care of Magical Creatures. That's my favorite subject!:  
  
" I know-" Percy began, but cleared his throat most rapidly and corrected himself " I mean, I'm not that good at it, that is…you're better, so I thought it'd work out nicely, won't it?"  
  
"I doubt that I'm better…but I'd still love to help if you think you need it."  
  
"I do!" Percy asserted.  
  
"Okay. How about we start tomorrow? At lunch in the library?" Percy nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Penelope grin widened as she let out a laugh. "Well, okay. I'll see you then."   
  
"Yes, okay." Percy replied, giving her the same clumsy wave as before. She giggled and turned around again, continuing down the hall with a light step and humming to herself merrily, smiling all the while.   
  
  
  
Percy's Journal  
  
October 31 - 5th year  
  
Well! We sure did have quite a bit of trouble today. Of course, I was there to handle everything and instill order and stability. Today, it being Halloween, we had our annual Halloween Feast in the Great Hall. It was proceeding as normal until Professor Quirrell came barging into the hall yelling "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Of course, the students reacted with much fear and panic, and, although I respect Professor Quirell as my teacher and such, I just can't help but comment on his lack of control this evening. I would have hoped he would have been a little more calm instead of causing such a frenzy among the student body. Fortunately, the prefects remained level-headed during the whole incident, and I and the other Gryffindor prefects successfully escorted the rest of the Gryffindor students back to the common room without seeing anyone get hurt.  
  
Well, almost successfully. I suppose I must say that we did allow a few to stray, namely my little brother, Ron and his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I believe. What could they have been thinking? Risking their lives like that and, what's worse, jeopardizing my position as Gryffindor prefect and future as Head Boy of Hogwarts! The whole ordeal was quite upsetting for me. Don't worry though; I was quite certain to write to mom at once, informing her of Ron's irresponsibility. Of course, Professor McGonagall, or even Professor Dumbledore, for that matter, probably wrote. Still, just to enforce the consequences Ron's behavior could have on my future, well, I thought it best that I write my own letter. Naturally, Ron denies its his fault - something about how Hermione went off to face the troll is the story - but that doesn't change the fact that he and Harry (and mind you, I don't care if he's the "boy-who-lived" or not, thank you very much) blatantly broke the rules, whether they were helping out Hermione or not. If they wanted to handle the situation properly, they would have contacted a prefect, who would have had a much better chance at solving the problem (Granted, they did defeat the troll, but that's beside the point). Unfortunately, my brother rarely uses his head for anything. What's more, he rarely ever thinks about how his dim-witted behavior will affect me and my aspirations.  
  
Anyway, in other news, I guess I should mention that Penelope has been tutoring me in Care of Magical Creatures for more than a week now. Even though my pride does feel rather wounded by this (I mean, it's not that I actually need help in the class or anything of that sort), I do find our study sessions to be quite rewarding and very enjoyable. It's actually nice to be studying with someone else for a change, I suppose, because I usually find myself as the only one who wants to in my entire year. And Penelope really is just so energetic about it! Her whole face lights up when she's talking about porlocks - or when she was teaching me about unicorns last Friday. I swear, she went on for at least an hour, but I didn't get bored once. Now, although I do find anything educational to be entertaining, I must admit, Magical Creatures has never been my favorite subject in the slightest (bizarre creatures have never really been my cup of tea). Yet, I have so much fun when I'm studying it with her. I've even taken out some extra reading on the subject from the library. She just inspires me to want to even learn more (if that's even possible). It's really quite extraordinary. We've been meeting a lot lately, too. Everyday, in fact. Sometimes even more than once a day! Either we'll study in the library or in the Great Hall (which is rather awkward, because we're really supposed to stay at our own tables, you know) or outside on the grass (although it is beginning to get a bit nippy out).  
  
However, I was thinking that, while I am finding our time studying together quite pleasurable, perhaps, well, Penelope would like go see the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherian next Saturday (November 9, I believe). Of course, it wouldn't be anything serious; just something relaxing we could do together. Maybe we could even bring our books and work on some homework! That'd be great fun, don't you think? And it's not like I'm asking her on a date or anything, right? No, that would be silly! I'm just seeing if she would like to accompany me, as civilized people do, to a social gathering. Nothing wrong with that.  
  
Perhaps I am being foolish. Childish in fact. Like Ron. In the name of Merlin, what's happening to me? I'm actually thinking about these things? Asking a girl to -Quidditch matches? I don't even know if she likes Quidditch! And how strange will it look; a Gryffindor sitting with a Ravenclaw during a Quidditch match! That's practically unheard of! Moreover, I'm wasting valuable time and straying off my educational course. What happened to the days when these pages used to be filled with important talk about my school work and studies and goals and such? Now I'm writing about girls? Girls! How absolutely juvenile! Is that my main objective in life? Of course not! Becoming a prestigious wizard in the wizarding community is!  
  
Still, I really would like Penelope to go with me to see the Quidditch match. And, I do have a plan of attack, if you can call it that. You see, I've been thinking about this for quite a few days now (not dwelling on it, mind you. Just casually thinking about it), and I've actually devised myself a subtle method of asking her. If all goes well, it should work out. Well, it definitely won't be as disastrous as my first attempt to talk with her (although, in all actuality, that didn't turn out too badly considering). So, it can't hurt to try, now can it? After all, I have been rather successful with everything else thus far in my life. Why should this be any different? And it's not like I've forgotten about schoolwork or my responsibilities as prefect. Heaven forbid! In fact, all I do with Penelope is study or do homework or carry out my prefect duties! I'm just getting myself all riled up for nothing.   
  
Well, I suppose that's it really. Until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome and so nice! Thanks to Agni on the tibit about "term!" I'll remember that in the future. Isn't British lingo cool? LOL! Anyway, here's some more! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter Series or anything related to it...how sad...  
  
  
  
The following Thursday, Percy and Penelope sat outside during lunch, studying for Care of Magical Creatures. They had situated themselves under a large tree near a small pond, the trees leaves having turned orange and red and scattering themselves all over the grass. It was slightly colder than comfortable, especially when taking the harsh November winds into account, but the sunlight that filtered in through the bare branches of the tree was warm and inviting.  
  
Penelope was discussing dragons as Percy occasionally took notes. Granted, he had only asked her one simple question on the matter, considering that dragons only warranted one small question if that on the O.W.L.s in most cases, but his question seemed to have triggered something in her, and he didn't have the heart to stop her lecture. Instead, he just nodded every now and then and listened attentively; it was the first time he actually found dragons interesting. "…so, as you can see, the Pervuvian Vipertooth is very different than the Ukarainian Ironbelly. I mean, the Ironbelly weighs six tons! However, the Hungarian Horntail shares a similar appearance with the Norwegian Ridgeback, but the Ridgeback has black ridges on it's back-hence it's name-while the Horntail has a spiky tail-hence it's name." She paused then, and looked at Percy, cheeks slightly pink. "You're bored, aren't you? All you asked about was Opaleye eggs, and here I am going on and on about dragons. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, its okay. Really. I don't mind. I'm sure I'll need to know all this…" he glanced down at his pages of notes on dragons and flipping through it doubtfully "One day…" He managed a smile for her to convince her of his sincerity.  
  
"Well, that's nice of you to say…but classes will be starting soon, and I've wasted all this time when I could have been teaching you something useful."  
  
"I told you, it's all right. You really like dragons, don't you?"  
  
Penelope brightened and gave a nod. "Yes. I love them. They're such fascinating creatures, don't you think? Well, probably not-most people find them scary-but I find them fascinating. I'd love to see a dragon one day. Any dragon would be okay with me. Well, actually…to be honest, I'd really like to see the Pervuvian Vipertooth. I mean, I'd like to see them all, but that one's my favorite.  
  
"A Vipertooth?" Percy questioned astonished, "But don't they feed-on humans?"  
  
Penelope laughed, "Yes, they do. Okay, so I'm a bit strange, I guess. But they eat goats and cows too, you know! I suppose they're known for eating humans, though. Well, it's just that, they're so small. They're only about fifteen feet in length. I think they're kind of cute!" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Cute? Are they 'cute' when they're eating humans?"   
  
"No!" she laughed again, "I'm just kidding! But I find them to be really inspiring. They're the smallest breed of dragon in the world and yet they're so powerful."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"What?" She asked looking at him, growing a bit self-conscious. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," he smiled, "It's just that you sound exactly like my brother Charlie."  
  
"Charlie?"   
  
"He graduated from Hogwarts a while back."  
  
"You mean, you have more brothers?"  
  
"Yes. They're seven of us, including myself. Bill, who's the oldest, already graduated. So did Charlie. Then there's me, and then Fred and George, and then Ron. Finally, there's Ginny. She's the youngest, but she'll be starting Hogwarts next year."  
  
"Really? The only girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I feel bad for her!"  
  
"What for? I certainly don't. She has six older brothers to look after and protect her. She's practically blessed."  
  
"That's why I feel so bad!" Penelope joked.  
  
"Yes, well, we don't nag her all that much…" Percy trailed off, then said, "Anyway, you're just like Charlie."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are. He loves dragons, too. As a matter-of-fact, he likes any creature that's weird and dangerous and could kill him. I, for one, never really understood it, but I suppose you're starting to enlighten me a bit. Anyway, he works with dragons in Romania, at a research center."  
  
"Wow, what a wonderful job! I'd love to do something like that."  
  
"Really? But - why? Wouldn't you rather just have a nice job at the Ministry of Magic? Some position in a department that can really open doors for you." Percy now sat up straight as he began speaking on the subject, "You know, a job with opportunities that'll lead to even greater things at the Ministry. Higher, prestigious positions. I mean, there's only so far you can go chasing dragons."  
  
"Well, I suppose so…" She laughed and then trailed off with a smile, "But I'm guessing that's what you want to do after Hogwarts; work for the Ministry of Magic. Am I right?"  
  
Percy's ears grew slightly pink. "Well, I-" He began weakly before sitting up even more erect than before and saying, "Well, yes, I do, if you must ask. And I'm not a git or a snob or anything of that sort just because I want to make something of myself."  
  
"I don't think you're a git at all! I think it's really good that you have such direction already. And what's wrong with wanting to make something of yourself? Especially if you're willing to start off at the bottom and work all the way to the top. I think you should really go for it if that's what you want. Forget about what everybody else has to say and just do it."  
  
Percy stared at her, in disbelief. "You really think so? Because, everyone thinks-well, they sort of think that I'm too absorbed with wanting to reach the top, as if there are more important things to life. Mum's the only one who's truly supportive, and that's only because she's grateful that I'm not running off to Romania like Charlie did. Fred and George, for one, are always hassling me about it."  
  
"Well," Penelope began, "I don't think it's bad to be ambitious. Just as long as you keep your head along the way. I mean, it's not like you've forgotten your family and friends, have you? So, I don't see what's so bad about it."  
  
"Thank you. I don't think there's anything wrong with it either," Percy said, and then added with a grin, "And I suppose there's really nothing wrong with dragon chasing either. Well, except, perhaps, the part where you might lose an arm."  
  
"Percy! I wouldn't lose an arm!"  
  
"I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. They'd probably eat your leg first." He continued to joke, feeling very much at ease with her.  
  
"They don't all eat humans, you know!" She said with a laugh, "Weren't you paying attention to anything I said?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you said so much of it." He teased as he started to gather his things.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He laughed, "I'm only kidding you. I really did enjoy your lesson. And I do happen to recall you saying that your precious Peruvian Vipertooth do eat humans, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, but they eat-"  
  
"Goats and cows; I know." He concluded for her with a smile, as he rose to his feet. She jumped to her feet, as well.  
  
"So you were paying attention!" She exclaimed excitedly. "That's so sweet of you."   
  
Suddenly, with Penelope staring at him with her warm, bright eyes, he grew nervous, feeling his ears grow hot as the ease he felt only moments before drifted away, "Yes, well, I-" he cleared his throat and then drew himself up, "We'd better be getting to class, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Oh, yes. We are running a bit late," she agreed a bit awkwardly herself, as the two began to walk, falling into step with one another. They were quite for awhile, until Penelope said "It sure is cold, isn't it?" She wrapped her blue and bronze scarf around her neck. "Anyway, when can you meet for another lesson?"  
  
At this, Percy's heart skipped a beat. His opportunity had come. Now, all he had to do was follow his well planned out strategy and all should go well. It was simple. He just had to remain calm and composed. Taking a second before answering, he replied, "Well, how about Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday's fine with me. I don't think I have anything do."  
  
"Then Saturday it is," he concluded. They walked along quietly for a few moments. Then, mustering up all the courage he had (he was, after all, in Gryffindor), started with hesitation, "Oh, wait."  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" She questioned, both of them stopping as Penelope turned to Percy. Percy felt himself growing very hot under his robes, even in the November cold, as he began to fidget a bit nervously in his spot.  
  
"It's just that, I just, uh…I just remembered I can't do it on Saturday…." He stammered, his whole face growing beat red.  
  
"Oh," Penelope glanced down disappointed. "That's okay."  
  
"It's because, you see…uh, I'm going to the Quidditch match. It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherian. The first match of the year and all…uh…do you like Quidditch?" Percy glanced up at the sky, so he wouldn't have to look at Penelope. He could feel himself growing even more anxious, his palms beginning to sweat and his mouth extremely dry.  
  
"I like Quidditch. It's a lot of fun-to watch that is. I've never really been one to play it."  
  
"Yes, uh me too…I just watch…my brothers, Fred and George, they play…beaters, you know…they're pretty good…" Penelope nodded, and Percy could kill himself for rambling on, especially about Fred and George. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, okay, this is it. Your window of opportunity. Now, all you have to do is casually ask and you can't fail. "Anyway, uh…I really can't miss it…but, uh, would you like to come…?" He asked, glancing down at her slightly as he tried to keep his voice from shaking to no avail. "To the match that is? We can, uh, study there if you want…"  
  
Penelope beamed, "Oh, sure! I'd love to go with you!" She exclaimed before blushing wildly and saying as calm as she could, "I mean, okay. It'll be fun. I mean Quidditch and studying! What could beat that, right?" She laughed nervously. "Well, I'd better be getting to class."   
  
Percy, who had been grinning uncontrollably, grew back into his serious self at this and said, "Yes, of course. We mustn't be late. And I will see you on Saturday? We can meet a little before eleven - right outside the Quidditch field?"  
  
"All right. I'll talk to you later, Percy. Bye!" And she turned from him and began walking to class.   
  
"Bye." Percy called after her. He watched her, relieved, as a wave of happiness washed over him. His plan had been successful.  
  
Penelope's Diary  
  
November 7 - 5th Year  
  
Percy and I are going together to the Quidditch match on Saturday! It's Gryffindor (yay!) vs. Slytherian (boo!). I'm very excited about it. Granted, it's only to study, but it's almost like a date, don't you think? Well, I guess not really. After all, we're only really friends, if that, and, as I said, we're only going to meet there to study. But I have so much fun being around him. He's even smarter than I thought he was (which is really hard to believe). Also, I really love the way he speaks. Everything he says sounds so dignified. I bet he could be talking about something like a dirty old sock and still make it sound like something significant and regal. What's more, he actually listened to my forty five minute lecture on dragons. Can you believe it? I mean, I know he must have been bored, because I know he's not really interested in dragons, but he still listened. Of course, now he probably thinks I'm nutty. I hope he doesn't. I don't think he does. But I told him that I thought Peruvian Vipertooths were cute! He must've thought I sounded nutty. Even I think I sound nutty!  
  
Oh yeah, Percy told me about how his brother Charlie actually works with dragons in Romania. Isn't that a fantastic job? I'd love to do something like that. I'm going to talk to Professor Flitwick about it tomorrow, if I get the chance. I know it's early in the year to be asking about careers, but I'm just so curious. Percy already knows what he wants to do, though. He wants to work for the Ministry of Magic in one of the more prestigious departments and then work his way on up to the top from there. I know he can do it and not just because he's so smart. It's because he's so diligent. I can tell just from the way he speaks about it that he really wants it very badly. I think it's really quite noble of him, too, to be willing to put so much effort into reaching his goals.  
  
But wouldn't it be just amazing if I could actually work with a Peruvian Vipertooth? I mean, I'd do anything just to see it in person, but to work with one? Of course, I know it is rather dangerous, but still. To work with one! However, I know both dad and mum would not be too pleased, although I don't know who'd be more upset. If I just say the word dragon to mum, I know she'll go hysterical. Even though she doesn't fully understand everything about the wizarding world yet, I don't think she'll have too much trouble determing what "dragon" means, especially because I talk about them all the time with her. And dad really knows how dangerous they are, so they'll be no arguing with him.  
  
Anyway, mum and dad did send me my own copy of A History of Potions and their Uses Today, by H.M. Beade, and I'm so excited! I can't wait to start working on Professor Snape's next essay tomorrow. I started reading through it this evening. There's really so much information in it. It's really great. Actually, I've been doing really well in all my classes. I got straight Os on all my last assignments-including my potions one! Everything is just going so well. I'm just so happy.  
  
I can't wait for Saturday! I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just keep thinking about it. All through classes today and through dinner and even when I was on prefect duty this evening, it's all that's on my mind. I had so much difficulty even concentrating on my homework. It's so strange! All I keep thinking about is Percy and the Quidditch Match on Saturday. I've never been like this with any other boy before. But Percy is special. I just-well, I just like him! I don't know. I always thought something like this would be complicated and confusing, but it's really so simple. Still, shouldn't I be concentrating on my schoolwork and my prefect duties? I mean, I'm doing so well right now; what would I do if I started doing poorly? Especially over a little thing like this. After all, I don't even think Percy likes me like that, anyway, which is really no big deal. Really. I don't mind being friends, just as long as we still spend time with each other - studying, that is. We're enjoying ourselves, so what's wrong with just keeping things the way they are?   
  
I'm so afraid I'm going to do bad on my O.W.L.s. I know it's silly, but I just really want to do well. But, it can't hurt to go to a Quidditch match just to study, can it? I mean, Percy's very dedicated when it comes to his studies, so he must understand how I feel. Also, it's only one Saturday afternoon, so it's nothing really. And it's definitely not a date. I was just being silly before. Because, if it really was a date, then I'd have to be worrying about things like how I was going to wear my hair and what I was going to say, which I'm not worried about at all. Not at all. I'm really only worried about my school work. That's the whole point anyway, though; to study.   
  
Well, now that that's all cleared up, I'd better be getting to bed. Goodnight! 


End file.
